


Rainy Days and Sun Rays

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Office, Bars, Communication, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hyungwon makes an appearance, M/M, Nobody gets drunk though, Smut, tattoo appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: When Changkyun thinks it can't get any worse, things take an unexpected turn. Communication becomes key, and when the rain falls, the sun that raises after it glows more.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	Rainy Days and Sun Rays

**Author's Note:**

> I have risen from the dead to present to you this

This has to be the third time that Changkyun has sprinted to work in the pouring rain with no umbrella. He still hasn't bought one due to how busy he's been with work and it would be extremely helpful right now. Seeing how _‘third_ _time’s the charm’_ could work in this situation, it would maybe give Changkyun the luck he needs to get through the day; that hopeful thinking left once he stepped out his door. Everything had seemed okay (not great, but eh) when Changkyun left the house this morning. There were some clouds coming in and the sun didn't seem like it would show itself anytime soon, but that didn't mean it was going to rain. 

When Changkyun stepped outside, he realized it was sprinkling which wasn't too bad. A little spray of water wouldn't cause any harm and it could stop whenever it decided to with how light it was. When it started to pour, that's when Changkyun had decided to sprint so he wouldn't show up to work looking and smelling like a wet dog. What was even worse was that Changkyun's car was in the shop with the engine completely dead and having no chance of being able to work. He was shit out of luck at this point. 

It never said on the television that today was going to rain, and never did it say three days in a row. From what Changkyun remembers, the percentage chance of rain was really low, below the tens; basically it wasn't going to rain. He knows that the weatherman can't predict everything and of course there will be some inaccuracies but damn, give him more of a warning. For now, Changkyun just prays to whatever deity that lies in the sky for the sun to pop out of its hole but, Changkyun guesses that's too much to ask. 

It seems like anything that Changkyun wants, it doesn't want to go his way. For one, Changkyun wouldn't be in this mess if Kihyun, a senior worker in another department, wouldn't stop bitching about the spreadsheet needing to be finished for their meeting. It's a shared document, it shouldn't have been a hassle for Kihyun to lend a helping hand but Changkyun believes _that_ _too_ is also too much to ask. Kihyun did pitch in with some ideas but Changkyun doesn't even know what Kihyun was working on. They weren't very communicative during the project and the lack of knowledge between each other's parts was not going to look professional. 

But, because Changkyun has a kind heart that holds no malice whatsoever, he puts part of the blame on himself, which isn't a lie. If Kihyun wasn't going to properly communicate, then Changkyun should have stepped up for this project to actually carry some weight rather than it being slapped together and calling it done. When Kihyun yelled about what was wrong with the spreadsheet (instead of going to the file and fixing it himself) it put Changkyun in a real shitty mood on his way home yesterday. He was yelled at for coming to work soaking wet due to the weather (again; mind you) and was also yelled at for the spreadsheet not being finished earlier. It was becoming way too much for Changkyun to bear, so he postponed when he would work on it.

Changkyun's growing irritability wouldn't let him focus on his part, and seeing how Kihyun wasn't going to be much help other than whatever the hell he was doing for his part. It got to a point where Changkyun just sat on his couch and sulked with a tub of coffee toffee crunch ice cream as he watched video compilations of TikTok Cringe (don't ask why, he just does) through the wee hours of the night. When it was getting too late, Changkyun realized he wouldn't be able to finish the project at the rate he was going. From then on, he worked his ass off for hours on end and pulled an all nighter; it truly drained him. 

Though, Changkyun can't change the past and nor can he turn back time even if he wanted to. What's done is done and at least he finished the spreadsheet on time, right?  _ Almost.  _ What comes next is paying for whatever consequences were to come; that being the meeting he needs to attend to with Kihyun. It's the main reason why Changkyun is sprinting like a mad man down the slippery streets of Korea but his ass will be lit on fire later, he's sure of it. The meeting starts roughly in ten minutes and Changkyun knows he probably won't see the sun again (which sucks for him considering there is no sun today). 

_ So this really sucks; the rain and having no clue what to do for his meeting, just great.  _ Today keeps looking like it's falling apart even more as time moves on, and Changkyun knows he won't be prepared if more bad things were to come. 

Glancing at his watch, Changkyun can't make out the time due to the raindrops covering the glass. He wipes it off on his blazer, only to recognize the hour of time before rain drops cover it again. Wearing glasses in the rain has always been a fucking hassle, and he doesn't need this shit right now;  _ might as well say he's going to be late.  _

Changkyun can't wait to get yelled at by Kihyun for a whole list of reasons; it's going to be great,  _ not _ . He's already going to be walking in looking like a complete fool. If he can make it on time and be able to present with how he looks, then that'll be something Changkyun can hope and look forward to.

It doesn't take much longer for Changkyun to see his building up ahead. As much as he wants to pick up his already fast pace, he doesn't risk it to save himself from injury. His chest is burning from how much he has been running and he feels like he might pass out. His legs are weak and tired without even having a second to take a break, but Changkyun still pushes forward. 

He slows down at the big revolving glass door, stepping inside as he fixes his tie and runs his hands on his suit to drain some of the water. Droplets of water fall from Changkyun's hair as he shakes his head and he stops himself midway as realization hits about his surroundings. It most likely wouldn't be a good idea to dry yourself in a revolving glass door that many others will walk through. There's not a lot of people walking around, but Changkyun makes himself part of a zoo attraction from how much of a mess he's in as he steps into the open space.  _ So he doesn't look good, great.  _ This was not what he needed when he walked into the building but he is the only one soaking wet. He catches the eyes of one of his coworkers, Hyungwon, who stares in disbelief and comes to his side.

“Changkyun, what happened to your car?” Hyungwon whispers, placing a hand on Changkyun's back for both of them to move at the same pace. It's a little supportive in a way and it helps calm Changkyun's nerves. 

“It's in the shop,” Changkyun removes his glasses from his breast pocket and puts them on to see a foggy, white world in front of him. Hyungwon takes them off his face to clean with his dress shirt and they keep walking. Changkyun continues as he slicks his wet strands of hair. “The engine is totally ruined and I most likely have to buy a new car. If I get a used engine that the shop suggested, the same problems will most likely arrive.” 

“You couldn't have taken the bus or have a friend give you a ride here?” Hyungwon asks, giving Changkyun his glasses back. 

“The bus would have taken too long and I'm already ten minutes late for the meeting I have with Kihyun.”

Hyungwon's eyes widen as they reach the elevator. This reaction puts Changkyun a little on edge again.  _ It's not a great expression.  _ “You're telling me you have that meeting  _ today? _ ”

“Yeah…”

“Jesus Christ,” Hyungwon rubs his temple after pressing the elevator button three times. He lets out a heavy sigh. “No wonder Kihyun looked pissed off. He was stomping down the hallway cursing under his breath and slammed his office door shut so hard that the people in the other department heard him.”

It's Changkyun's turn for his eyes to grow big. “He what?” This news doesn't help him and it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. How else would Kihyun act in this situation. Only thing was that Changkyun wouldn't have known just how mad Kihyun would get and now that Changkyun knows what level of mad Kihyun is at, he's terrified and screwed. “Fuck, this might be my last day on Earth.”

There was just one problem, a little detail that Changkyun's ears seem to catch. Kihyun was pissed off when he didn't show up but Changkyun just got here. The meeting should have started right now or he was late about five to ten minutes, but Hyungwon is making it to be like it already happened which doesn't make any sense. Something isn't right and the heavy pit in Changkyun's stomach intensifies the more he lets his brain think on its own. Changkyun looks towards Hyungwon for answers. 

“Wait, so the meeting isn't starting now?” Changkyun asks and the elevator doors open, it's empty, almost eerily. Hyungwon leads Changkyun inside, not stepping in himself as he stands with his hand in his pockets.  _ So Changkyun is going up alone on a death mission; wonderful. _

“You're an hour late, Changkyun,” Hyungwon begins, his eyes sympathetic. They both know this confrontation with Kihyun won't be a good one to put it lightly. 

“What? But how—” Changkyun stops, the heavy pit in his stomach is now eating his insides and begins to spread throughout his whole body. A tingly feeling of worry and fear as Changkyun bites down on his lips.  _ An hour late?! How? _ It doesn't make any sense. The clocks displayed the time he needed to leave at so why? “But the clock on the wall and then my watch…”

“Did you check the time on your phone?” Hyungwon holds up his phone to display the time and Changkyun looks at his watch.  _ Shit, Daylight Savings Time.  _ Changkyun knew he woke up to his phone, but after getting dressed, he paid more attention to the clock on his wall rather than his phone. “Good luck,” Hyungwon gives Changkyun a small smile that doesn't reach his ears. “Text me on how it goes.”

Once the elevator doors close, Changkyun is left alone. He doesn't want to press the button for his floor, nor does he want to face a red, angry Kihyun. The meeting either has happened without him or ended up being postponed which both aren't a good look for them. With a shaky hand, Changkyun reaches for his floor and feels the elevator jolt after being given the direction on where to go. Changkyun can't help but feel so sick at this point, he might even throw up and faint for real this time.

_ How is this going to play out? He won't get fired, right?  _ Changkyun doesn't want to be here anymore, he wants to go home. All Changkyun wants to do is to cowardly hide under his blanket and not come out for the next week or two; he feels humiliated. How will he face Kihyun when he's pissed off? What is it that Changkyun could do to calm the beast that sits above? Kihyun is like the final boss in a video game but this is one level Changkyun doesn't want to come in contact with. 

Slowly, almost manically slowly, realization starts to seep in and Changkyun feels himself panicking. How could he fuck up this much to the point where Kihyun could potentially body slam him through the glass windows. Not that Kihyun would go  _ that  _ far because he isn't really mean or a complete dickhead (though there are times where Kihyun can be a jerk) but, in Changkyun's brain, he's thinking about the worst outcome for himself. 

When the elevator doors open, he's met with the open space of other elevators. Just to the right of him when Changkyun steps out is Kihyun's office a few doors down. If Changkyun really wanted to avoid Kihyun, then he could detour and go left to the other department but Changkyun doesn't want to do that. Either way, Changkyun will have to face Kihyun one way or another. The more Changkyun stalls, the more angry the beast will become. He has to face Kihyun. 

With one last ounce of breath leaving Changkyun's lungs, his soaked heavy feet lead him down the quiet hallway with only the sounds of his squeaky dress shoes accompanying him. His heart aches with each step closer to Kihyun's office, and it wouldn't be a surprise if Changkyun passes out right here and now. His body is already feeling hot and his head is fogging up but he has to push through this.

Stopping just in front of Kihyun's office, Changkyun can hear shuffling of papers and small curses on the other side of the door.  _ This isn't going to be good.  _ It had been an hour since the meeting and Kihyun is  _ still _ mumbling to himself about Changkyun's lack of attendance. There's probably no way to fix this, and even if he tried, Changkyun can't fully repair the issue unless he had a time machine. 

With a sweaty and shaking hand, Changkyun knocks on Kihyun's door. He can hear the shuffling stop, and the uncomfortable silence makes Changkyun feel more uneasy and sick to his stomach, a pressure weighing down on his lungs. Changkyun can hear his heartbeat in his ears until Kihyun's voice is heard loud and clear, stern and commanding. 

“Who is it?”

_ Fuck.  _ “It's me, Im Changkyun.”

There's a chilling silence before Kihyun speaks again. “Come in.”

Changkyun takes in one last breath to compose himself before he exhales, gripping the door knob for dear life.  _ Here goes nothing. _

“I'm here!” Changkyun steps inside Kihyun's office, which when he thinks about it, was a bad idea considering the state he's in. He's still dripping wet all over and his glasses have fogged up again by breathing so hard, and his hair could have seen better days with the gel now washed out with long strands in his face like a mop dog. Still, it doesn't stop Changkyun from having a bright business smile on his face which happens to be a big contrast compared to Kihyun's nonexistent grin.  _ Yikes. _

Kihyun stares in shock before he composes himself, and Changkyun watches his face change from something almost comedic to a beast ready to tear you into shreds. It almost makes Changkyun whimper in fear and disappointment as his shoulders go up to his ears. Who would have thought such a handsome man in a fine ass suit could give such a look; it's terrifying to witness. 

“What the fuck? You're an hour late and this is how you walk in?” Kihyun's loud voice booms as he turns his body. Changkyun wants to reply and tell Kihyun to keep his voice down but that idea doesn't happen. “Why the hell are you soaking wet? This is the third time Im, and you still haven't bought an umbrella?” Kihyun is seething with anger and Changkyun begins to feel really, really tiny; like a bug ready to be stepped on.

“I forgot to buy it with how busy I was,” Changkyun comments, hearing how small his voice sounds. 

“Im,” Kihyun addresses as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He crosses his arms as he leans against the front of his desk. “It has rained two times before today and you didn't even bother picking one up on your way home or to work?” 

“I have stuff to do at home Yoo. I did the spreadsheet that you didn't even bother helping other than put your name on the paper,” Changkyun bites back, knowing the way he is able to manage his time is totally different from how Kihyun manages his. All Changkyun thinks about is going home after a long day of work and having to be told right and wrong by Kihyun. “I work in this building too and I'm tired as fuck just like the rest of us.”

Kihyun glares, eyes darkened with anger. “If you're trying to say all I did was sit around on my ass while you did all the work, then you're completely out of your mind.”

“I never said that!” Changkyun's anger feels like a heater as he no longer cares about how cold and wet the suit clings to him. He's beyond upset to realize his current state before he catches a cold. But arguing with Kihyun doesn't seem to stop anytime soon. 

“We had to cancel the meeting because your ass didn't show up. Now we don't even know if the deal will go through because of this.”

Changkyun blinks before he squints at Kihyun's response. It's almost baffling. “Are you saying this is solely my fault?”

“Basically,” Kihyun rolls his eyes, his tone of voice almost mocking. Changkyun doesn't like it, but he doesn't say anything and lets Kihyun continue talking. “You never even texted or emailed me anything, so how would I know this was going to happen,” Kihyun nods to his phone that lays on his desk. “Do you even care about this opportunity or do you just want to give up at this point?”

“What the fuck?” Changkyun is floored. “Why were you relying on me? You should have called, asked around the office if anyone knew where I lived, but you waited for  _ me  _ to tell you?” Changkyun scoffs and shakes his head. “You can't blame this all on me either.”

Kihyun's face twitches at the response and Changkyun knows he hit a bullseye. Why the hell didn't Kihyun call or do something to save the meeting? He should have had a plan instead of waiting until it was too late. But no, Changkyun is the bad guy. Changkyun is the one who is at fault and it should have been his job to tell Kihyun he would be late or forget about Daylight Savings when Changkyun doesn't even know when those days are.

“Okay, point made,” Kihyun sighs, briefly raising his hands in defeat before crossing them across his chest again. “But that doesn't make this situation any better. You're still late and even if you were on time, you couldn't have thought that showing up like  _ this _ ,” Kihyun's hand moves up and down to showcase Changkyun's dripping state. “To an important meeting would be professional. Don't you even care about your job?”

“I didn't do this on purpose, Kihyun!” Changkyun yells back, his fists shaking in a mix of frustration and defeat. It isn't like he wanted to do this to make Kihyun mad, it just happened. “It feels like you're trying to pick things to get mad at me for now. I've worked hard on this assignment too, don't you think I care about it just as much as you? If I didn't care then I wouldn't be here.”

Changkyun feels his head hurt, eyes watering as he tries his best to look straight at Kihyun with whatever strength he has left to stand up for himself. He did try his hardest and finished in time, Changkyun just didn't come on time. If he really didn't care then he would have told Kihyun he was on his own and Changkyun could have left him to do all the work, but he didn't. He wants this just as much as Kihyun does. 

Instead of yelling back like Kihyun would usually do, Changkyun watches as Kihyun's face turns from anger to something a little more questionable. There's a lack of response mixed with the facial expression of holding back his tongue and worry which doesn't usually happen. It takes a second for Changkyun to realize he's crying once he feels something wet touch his cheek. He raises his hand, believing it to be his hair still dripping but no.  _ Fuck, that's actually a little embarrassing.  _

Changkyun watches as Kihyun moves around his desk, bending down in search for something. He takes this opportunity to wipe away the tears that have fallen, cleaning his face and glasses as much as he can. Changkyun doesn't want Kihyun to view him as not being able to handle tough situations like this. He doesn't want to appear fragile or sensitive over the topic but the amount of stress that's been weighing Changkyun down is unable to pile on his shoulders any longer. If Changkyun wants to get through this then he needs to be strong right now and maybe devise a plan with Kihyun about the meeting. 

It doesn't stop Changkyun from hanging his head low to stare down at his feet. His thoughts get interrupted when a pair of feet stop in front of his and a small weight is placed on the back of his head. Changkyun lifts his head a little to notice Kihyun has placed a towel on him, his hands moving. It's so unexpected that Changkyun has to question himself. Kihyun is really drying his hair right now. The gesture is shocking, confusing even as Changkyun has to double take and make sure it's truly Kihyun.

“Don't catch a cold alright,” Kihyun speaks, his voice now calm and soothing. It's so gentle and quiet, almost therapeutic. “You don't have to cry Changkyun, it’s okay.”

Changkyun can feel his ears burn at this very moment and it honestly makes him want to cry a little more his heart hurts so bad. Kihyun never really says his name, so for him to drop their business tones, it makes Changkyun feel lighter on his feet. He likes the sound of it when it passes through Kihyun's lips. Something deep inside Changkyun wants to hear Kihyun call him by his name some more.

“I'll work harder next time, Kihyun,” Changkyun never lifts up his head, but Kihyun briefly stops drying his hair. 

“That's not the issue,” Kihyun starts, his fingers working through Changkyun’s hair to straighten out the messy locks. He fixes the bangs so that they're not in Changkyun’s face and running water streaks on his glasses. “We just have to communicate better, okay?”

Changkyun doesn't know what to do other than nod, lifting his head to look at Kihyun. There’s a small apologetic smile on his face, his hands stop from grooming Changkyun to rest on his neck and their eyes never leave each other. It takes a moment for Changkyun to think that Kihyun must be waiting for Changkyun to say something. 

“I thought you were going to hate me so bad you'd push me out your window,” Changkyun confesses. He doesn't know why, but maybe because deep down he wants to tell Kihyun how he really feels being around him (sort of). 

“Oh my god,” Kihyun rolls his eyes, a small chuckle leaving him. That's a nice sound. “I can't believe you think I would do something like that, of all the things you can think of too,” His hand moves to rub Changkyun’s back, quickly pulling away as his face contorts in disgust. “Holy shit, you're soaked to the bone.”

“Didn't you just dry my hair? How did you forget?” Changkyun asks. 

“But I didn't know you were collecting this much water in your clothes,” Kihyun says, examining Changkyun’s clothes a little more by pulling on his collar and rubbing a finger against the wet fabric it actually makes a sound. The final straw is when Kihyun fists the hem of Changkyun’s blazer, water pooling at their feet as he wrings it out. “Jesus Christ…” 

“I swear this is the last time,” Changkyun hopes he hasn't upset Kihyun as he continues to drip all over his office.

“Get cleaned up so you don't catch a cold,” Kihyun frowns, the pout on his lips following him as he leaves Changkyun’s side to move behind his desk again. “I don't want you walking around and creating a slip hazard so I'll let you borrow a spare suit of mine.”

Changkyun lifts up his hands in a dismissive gesture at Kihyun's offer, chuckling in disbelief. “No, no, I couldn't do that.” 

“How else are you going to get another suit right now?” Kihyun asks. 

Changkyun chews on his bottom lip, knowing how right Kihyun is. He could have Hyungwon drive him to his house but Hyungwon doesn't get off of work until a couple of hours from now. Plus, they're really not allowed to leave work unless it's on their breaks. Changkyun doesn't want to walk around in wet clothes and he doesn't have a spare around. Considering that Kihyun is offering and has a spare suit, Changkyun is just going to accept. He can thank Kihyun with something later with a gift card or a full month of coffee on him.

“Thank you and also I'm sorry,” Changkyun mumbles, his hair feeling lighter thanks to Kihyun. He takes the suit in his hands, careful to not get it wet. While they're here, Changkyun figures he should apologize for his absence. “If I had my car and if my clocks were set on the right time then I wouldn't have screwed up this meeting.”

There's a pause before Kihyun sighs and rubs his fingers at the hem of the towel. His eyes lower and stare at anything but Changkyun. “I'm at fault too considering that even if everything turned out the way you and I wanted, our connection for the project would have been lost.”

Changkyun slightly tilts his head in confusion at first until he slowly realizes what Kihyun means. 

“Oh…” Changkyun purses his lips. “I guess so. I sort of believe you could have carried the meeting without me though.”

There's a small joking tone that lingers on Changkyun's lips as he sneaks a small glance at Kihyun to see how he reacts. Kihyun isn't really a monster, far from it actually, they just haven't really gotten on the right foot since Changkyun started working in the building. But Changkyun doesn't dislike the idea of wanting to know and talk to Kihyun more.

“I think I would fail without you there if I had to be honest,” Kihyun lets out a quick small laugh through his nose, looking towards his desk. His words catch Changkyun off guard; he almost forgets how to breathe. “I mean look at what happened today: I couldn't even have the meeting; it was a failure without you there.”

“Woah, that's…” Changkyun swallows, blinking a few times as his brain tries to make sense of Kihyun's words. There's a part of Changkyun that wants to pinch himself but if this  _ was  _ a dream, everything would have gone his way; this is definitely not a dream. Changkyun looks away bashfully. “I honestly don't know what to say.” 

“You don't have to say anything, just get changed into warmer clothes,” Kihyun responds, raising a hand to pat Changkyun’s back again but stops, instead opting for the cheek. “We'll talk more about this in depth later but for now just continue work as normal, okay?”

Kihyun talks to Changkyun as if he's a kid who isn't getting along with his other classmates and for some odd reason, Changkyun doesn't dislike the caring tone that's carried in Kihyun's words. It feels good and truth be told, Changkyun likes this small attention. The gentle manner that Kihyun is treating him with starts to create something different within Changkyun's stomach. The uneasy pit that grew within had started to disappear and Changkyun could also slowly feel the weight on his shoulders lessen. That also felt really good. 

With a small verbal thank you and bowing deeply in thanks, Changkyun excuses himself from Kihyun's office with his new temporary suit in hand. Once the door clicks closed, Changkyun can feel himself breathe a little more, the air surrounding him feeling lighter. His heart continues to beat faster than normal and his chest feels hot. He knows it's not because of how hard he was running, it's something else now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


°•°♡°•°

  
  
  
  
  


Even after work hours, the rain still hasn't stopped even as the day grows darker. The air is chilly, and one couldn't possibly survive without a jacket (if so, then they're insane for doing so). Despite there not being a change in weather, there was one change that has happened and Changkyun feels proud of it. He took the time to buy an umbrella after Kihyun drove him to the nearest market as he went on and on about not getting his suit wet. Technically, it was more of Kihyun's urgings for getting a new umbrella, but in the end, Changkyun has one now and he just has to not forget it. 

Kihyun dropped Changkyun home, telling him to return the suit tomorrow and that was it. Changkyun just stood inside his home and  _ was  _ planning to change into something more comfortable until his phone chimed. Digging for his phone in his pocket, Changkyun sees it's a text from work about a celebration party at a bar they rented out for one of his coworkers in his department. A party for doing an outstanding job in the meeting that happened last week but Changkyun can't feel any ounce of excitement, not after what happened today as he wishes this was him and Kihyun. 

But that's where Changkyun finds himself now as his squeaky shoes enter the bar, shaking his umbrella at the entrance. He didn't want to come since the wounds of earlier were still slightly open, and seeing someone do better than you was a bad kick to the balls but the drinks were free, so might as well come and leech a little. A drink or two is what Changkyun needs anyway. To chug away some of his painful emotions with a few free drinks, good times. Despite feeling the hurt of going to a coworker's celebration party for their successful meeting hurts Changkyun's core. He puts on his usual friendly business smile nonetheless knowing everyone likes his dimples.

Changkyun doesn't plan on getting drunk, but just enough where his body recognizes how much disappointment needs to go away. Of course, drinking won't solve any problems, and it most certainly won't make his meeting become a success; it never will. But a drink or two won't turn him into a mess and Changkyun has never been an avid drinker to begin with. 

The lights of the bar don't light up the whole room as the dim golden light doesn't highlight everyone. Some sit within the shadows while others are partially seen; the most light being at the bar counter. What takes Changkyun by surprise (somewhat at least) is how crowded and lively one table is with drinks clinking against each other and overlapping chitchat. Not to mention everyone wasn't highlighted by the lights of the bar except for the successful coworker. It was almost as if he was showing how important and superior he was compared to everyone here.  _ Gross.  _

Changkyun finds himself turning away from the commotion, his eyes scanning for a place to sit that doesn't have a stuck up asshole who most likely would be talking about how great his meeting went. That was something that needed to be avoided. Changkyun did come for free drinks after all not to kiss up to a coworkers ass. 

Further into the building, Changkyun can spot a few bar stools lined up at the bar with a few seats empty. It's away from the conversations and gives Changkyun some small entertainment considering the bartender is fixing up drinks. However, something else captures his eyes more. Next to one of the empty seats is Kihyun of all people. He sits with a glass of a caramel brown color, the lights making his skin glow even more. The suit Kihyun had on before for work has been replaced with a simple black turtleneck and black pants to match. 

Changkyun doesn't understand how someone could be so effortlessly good looking. He contemplates on whether or not he should sit beside Kihyun. If he does, what would they talk about? This whole party must bring Kihyun's mood down just as much as Changkyuns'.  _ But free drinks, remember.  _

Biting his lip, Changkyun steps over to where Kihyun sits. He stops himself just a few steps away as his heart thumps wildly. They've really never talked outside of work and even when they did it was usually work related. Talking to Kihyun about something  _ other  _ than work while not knowing anything about his interests is going to be challenging. But Changkyun is charming, he can do this.

“Mind if I take this seat?” Changkyun asks, tilting his head to make himself look cute.  _ Cuter than he already is, of course.  _

Kihyun looks up to establish eye contact and Changkyun's heart almost stops pumping blood. There's not a change in Kihyun's expression as he responds deadpanned. “I actually would mind very much.”

Changkyun's face immediately drops in disappointment. The expression causes Kihyun to shake with laughter. 

“If you don't want me sitting here then—” Changkyun starts, only to be cut off.

“Oh hush and sit down already, I honestly don't mind,” Kihyun smiles, taking a drink from his glass. His side profile continues to be remarkably stunning. “I at least have someone to talk to and don't have to go through this alone.”

“The celebration party?”

Kihyun nods, putting his drink down as his forearms lean against the edge of the bar counter. “Wouldn't it be nice if that was us over there at that table with our meeting?” He nods his head over to the table near the entrance doors with the star of the night. “I would say jealousy is only the base of what I'm feeling at the moment.”

“Seems like you also just came for the free drinks too am I right?” Changkyun asks, raising his hand for the bartender's attention. Something with bourbon and decorated with a lemon would do him nicely. 

“If my eyes didn't see the words free, then I wouldn't be here,” Kihyun downs the rest of his drink, pushing it aside. The bartender fills up his glass but Kihyun doesn't touch it. “Seems like we both came here for the same reason.”

“The leech inside me was hungry when I saw the words free, I can't lie about that,” Changkyun takes a sip of the drink that's put in front of him. He clicks his tongue from how strong his drink tastes.

Kihyun laughs, his eyes crinkling. It's a nice sound, a pretty one. Changkyun could listen to it on loop if he could, like something inside of him wants to try and make Kihyun laugh more. 

“We both felt and thought the same, I like that,” Kihyun smiles, looking towards his glass and not Changkyun. 

There's something in the air that's keeping them from talking, like there's a territory that shouldn't be crossed but Changkyun wants to break the barriers. If he wants to work with Kihyun again on the next project, they have to start seeing eye to eye. So far, finding common ground seems to do the trick and Changkyun is happy that Kihyun is in good spirits (taking away the disappointment obviously): it's a nice start.

They're both human, they can communicate. This  _ is  _ how relationships between people are built and if Changkyun pushes a little more, he can see the results he wants for the both of them. 

“I didn't mean to cry in front of you,” Changkyun brings up out of the blue as he timidly bites his bottom lip. He doesn't have to apologize about the way he feels but Changkyun feels like he wishes he was more put together in their previous circumstance. “I felt all my hard work turn into almost nothing and I guess my emotions decided to speak out.”

“And there's nothing wrong with that,” Kihyun replies, chewing the inside of his mouth. “I just felt bad when I saw you break down like that,” Kihyun murmurs, swishing the contents of his drink. The ice clinks against the glass and the dim bar lights highlight Kihyun's pretty cheekbones. “We usually bump heads a lot when it comes to sharing our ideas but never to the point where you start crying. It made me feel like shit and I would have completely hated myself if I continued to get mad at you.”

Changkyun's mouth forms a cheerio at this discovery.  _ This is truly a discovery.  _ Kihyun continues when Changkyun doesn't speak.

“Plus, I was in the wrong and I shouldn't have said the things I said to you,” Kihyun takes a small sip and turns his gaze towards Changkyun. “It wasn't right of me to put you down or say it was your fault and I'm sorry for that.”

His words make Changkyun blink in surprise by the eye contact and sincerity, his heart leaping in his throat and his brain continues to comment on how pretty Kihyun looks. It's almost hard to believe this is the same guy who yelled at him earlier. 

“So, you really meant it when you said that our connection for the project would have crumbled?” Changkyun probes, itching to know more. 

"Of course, we should have communicated more, Im," Kihyun bites the inside of his mouth as regret washes over his face. "I should have checked in with you from time to time or we could have gotten together to work side by side. There were so many things I wanted us to fix and work on."

"And this isn't the alcohol talking, right?" Changkyun leans towards the counter, making sure the bar lights aren't messing with Kihyun's facial expression. He has never seen Kihyun so broken before. The sharp and sophisticated front Kihyun shows almost seemed like he would never crack. 

"What? Of course not," Kihyun shows a face of disgust, pushing his drink away from him at Changkyun's words. "I don't pass out and start getting real with my emotions from one drink. Besides, I've been drinking in moderation too considering I have to walk back and I don't want to pass out on the sidewalk."

"You walked here? In the rain?” Changkyun gapes at Kihyun as he gasps. “The guy who wouldn't stop complaining about not getting his suit wet?" 

"Oh shut up," Kihyun rolls his eyes, nudging Changkyun in the arm. "It seemed like a waste of gas to drive the two minutes it takes to get here."

"You live that close?" 

"Practically up the block." 

Changkyun looks away from his drink as his soul detaches from his body. "And here I am walking thirty minutes for a free drink."

"Thirty minutes of walking in the rain?!" Kihyun whips his head to stare at Changkyun with owlish eyes. "Jesus, Im; you're completely insane."

"I think you forgot I have no car," Changkyun shoots Kihyun a dirty look and he reminds him. If his car wasn't in the shop, things could have gone differently, if not successful, then maybe better than what things are now. "Senior employee my ass."

Kihyun let's out something that resembles a snort as he rolls his eyes and gives Changkyun another small push. "You better watch your tone, Mister."

Changkyun sticks his tongue out at Kihyun. An idea pops into his head when the table of idiots shout in celebration. 

“We should just have our own celebration party,” Changkyun mumbles, glancing over. “A pity party or something to get away from this hell hole.” 

Kihyun doesn't turn his head but his eyes move to look at Changkyun with a small airy laugh. “A pity party for losing an important meeting?”

"That being said, do you want to ditch this place?" Changkyun asks, twiddling with his thumbs that rest on his glass. He lets out a dry laugh as he looks towards his own drink. "I feel like shit sitting here watching someone do better than us when we need a small pick me up in these hard times." 

"Ugh, please, get me out of here," Kihyun throws his head back to down the rest of his drink. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, turning in his stool to respond. "It's not like people would notice us gone anyways. Plus, I want to rewatch Queen's Gambit and watch Beth kick all those male asses at chess."

"Oh my god, I fucking love that show," Changkyun exclaims, taking a tiny sip before he stands. Before Changkyun had the chance to reach inside his pocket to retrieve his wallet, Kihyun is faster and decides to drop a hundred dollar bill on the bar counter. It barely gives Changkyun to think as he stands there. 

"You watched the Queen's Gambit?" Kihyun asks and walks towards the entrance, not even giving Changkyun a change to drop at least one dollar on the counter. 

Changkyun moves his feet, grabbing his umbrella and walks beside Kihyun. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, as someone who has played chess since they've come out of the womb, it has been a favorite show of mine," Kihyun reveals with a smug smile. Changkyun notices the quick one second look of annoyance Kihyun throws at the chatty table that sits the successful coworker.  _ Changkyun felt that in his soul.  _

"Wow, chess is pretty hard. I'm not going to lie to you but that's pretty sexy," Changkyun gives an impressed stare as he holds open the entrance door for Kihyun. "Guess that means your brain is sexy too."

Kihyun snorts. "You're really just finding that out, Im?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * °♡°•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, one thing you like or appreciate about the other person, go,” Changkyun stumbles into Kihyun’s living room with his lips messily against Kihyun’s. A sweet sensation tingling in his spine and the deeper the kiss becomes, the more Changkyun allows himself to be swept away. Both of them soaking from head to toe and their hands gripping and tugging at each other's drenched shirts. “It'll help to fix the lack of communication.”

“I like...” Kihyun’s grip on Changkyun’s waist tugs and tightens, his lips unable to stop from kissing Changkyun. He pulls away, only to connect once again with a cold hand cupping the sides of Changkyun’s face. “Your glasses; they're cute and they fit your face nicely.” 

“It is one of my charm points,” Changkyun smiles at the compliment. He's addicted to Kihyun's lips and can't help but crave for more. He wants to know everything about Kihyun’s lips– their warmth, feel and taste. “I will admit that I like the superior aura you have at work; it makes you look cool when you're working.”

“Oh?” Kihyun’s brow rises at the small confession. His touch feels so hot despite their wet clothes still sticking to their skin. “Well, this is news to me. Shall I go dress in one of my suits now and come back to continue kissing you?”

“That's a really nice thought, and I mean  _ really _ nice, but I want you right here to continue making out with me,” Changkyun hums as he reaches to grip Kihyun's shirt to make sure he doesn't run. Drops of water hit the floor and it gives Changkyun a reminder of their state. There's a burning that he can feel boil deep inside him.

Changkyun doesn't need to lean in too much to place his lips on Kihyun. His addictive lips and the faint taste of whiskey still lingers on his tongue and Changkyun can't get enough. Changkyun is cognizant of his actions but, his brain malfunctions over how the kiss can take his breath away that he almost forgets how to stand. It's firm and not in the least bit hesitant. There's almost a fight for dominance, and frankly, Changkyun will turn into a puddle in Kihyun's hold.

“I told you that I didn't want us to get wet,” Kihyun breathes against Changkyun's lips, his hands gripping at the hem of Changkyun's soaked shirt. How can Kihyun's touch be so cold yet hot that it sends all sorts of shivers down Changkyun’s spine. “How many times are you not going to listen to me?”

“But we aren't working,” Changkyun replies, hooking his finger around Kihyun's belt loop on his pants to pull his body even closer to him. “Besides, it seems like we're taking off our clothes anyway at this rate.”

Changkyun doesn't  _ fully  _ know how he and Kihyun started taking each other's clothes off and making out but it just happened during their crazy walk to Kihyun's house. After a moment of hard pouring rain and a strong gust of wind (mostly the wind) broke Changkyun's umbrella that they were sharing, it didn't take long for them to become soaked. Laughing their barely tipsy asses down the street, they both playfully fought about who got to the door first. A little childish for them but after realizing their closeness, a more mature action followed as Changkyun carelessly leaned in and captured Kihyun's lip.

The feeling of Kihyun's lips were cold but the warmth of his tongue makes Changkyun focus on obtaining more of that feeling. He pressed his lips a little harder against Kihyun's, hands gripping onto his forearms as it still rained around them. He never thought one simple kiss could give him a tight tug of his heart and the lightness of his feet; an almost floating feeling. 

When Changkyun stepped away from Kihyun, their lips parted, letting both their eyes slowly flutter open and slowly realize what they just did. The panic that rises in Changkyun for comprehending who he kissed didn't last long, barely even a second or two when Kihyun decided to kiss back, their lips connecting once again. Changkyun's heart pounded frantically as he gave into him, glad to know they're both on the same page. 

And that leads them to where they are now, which is in Kihyun's living room. 

“If you drop our wet clothes on my nice floors then I will make sure you slip on them,” Kihyun jokes, smiling against Changkyun's lips. His cold, ghosting fingertips feel so good that it leaves Changkyun wanting more. There's not enough Kihyun and Changkyun wants  _ more.  _

“Wow, Kihyun, I can't believe you think I would do such a thing in someone else's house,” Changkyun takes the first step at removing Kihyun from his drenched shirt. “I might be an animal in bed but not when it comes to human decency.”

Kihyun lets out a choked laugh, pulling Changkyun's shirt over his head. “You just said that last sentence just to sound funny. And I like how you say my name.”

“Well...” Changkyun's lips linger on the last syllable. He smiles sheepishly and he leans against Kihyun's bare chest, running a free hand on his forearm. “If you want me to address you by your last name then that's fine by me. We can put on the suits and have a sexy role play .”

“How about we do that next time?” Kihyun gives Changkyun a confused lopsided smile, it holds a little ounce of endearment. It's something Changkyun hasn't seen before but it gets his heart thumping like crazy. “And I never said you  _ can't  _ address me by my first name.”

“And I never said let's stay and chat in your living room half naked,” Changkyun drags Kihyun through the living room and to another part of the house he isn't sure about.

“Do you know where you're going?” Kihyun laughs.

“I was hoping the laundry room or bathroom to discard our wet clothes,” Changkyun stops as he turns to face Kihyun. 

“Hm, the bathroom sounds like a pretty good place…” Kihyun smiles suspiciously, and Changkyun can guess what he is hinting about. It makes Changkyun excited but also a little nervous that he's doing this with Kihyun. 

“Are you suggesting shower sex?” Changkyun asks bluntly.

“You said it, not me,” Kihyun smiles, almost too innocently.

Changkyun tilts his head swaying their arms softly as he speaks. “So, what  _ did  _ you have in mind?” There's a small snarky grin on Changkyun's lips. 

“We can take our little pity party to the bedroom,” Kihyun pulls Changkyun to him, their lips dangerously close. There’s a warm breath that hits Changkyun. “And we can work on our communication some more.”

_ Oh, Changkyun likes this idea. He likes it a lot.  _

“Well, let's get started on the celebration party of our own then,” Changkyun let's Kihyun drag him through the hallway to what he presumes will be the bedroom. 

He's excited. A little bit impatient but Changkyun knows the fix in their  _ communication  _ will surely make a turn for the better. There's something inside of him that doesn't hold any ounce of regret and not the tiniest bit of cold feet. 

Though, there  _ is  _ something that Changkyun wants to be sure of before walking into Kihyun's bedroom. 

“Hey, Kihyun,” Changkyun calls out, his voice soft.

Kihyun hums.

“When is your birthday?”

“November 22nd.”

“Count from one to twenty.”

Kihyun laughs but he complies. They step one foot inside Kihyun's bedroom and Changkyun can't even admire the decor of the room (not like he should) before Kihyun pushes him down onto the bed. A soft and fluffy feel under Changkyun that makes him feel as if he was lounging on heavenly clouds. His line of sight is only of Kihyun and Kihyun alone, as his beautiful features seem to almost glow in the slightly dark room. 

“Now recite the Pledge of Allegiance.”

“That's sexy,” Kihyun sings as he leans down to kiss the shell of Changkyun’s ear. “What else do you want to prove this isn't the alcohol? My address? My bank pin? The last four digits of my social security?”

Changkyun bites around a moan as his eyes flutter close. “The bank pin please.” 

“Funny; very, very funny,” Kihyun moves a hand to unbutton Changkyun’s pants. His lips graze over Changkyun's skin from his ear to his pretty neck. Changkyun can feel his chest rise as the feathery touch against him with hands clutching the sheets. “We're also not done with the compliments,  _ Changkyun.”  _

_ Oh, that's also nice.  _ Changkyun really likes how his name sounds coming out of Kihyun's mouth. He'll make sure Kihyun repeats it over and over again. Changkyun raises his arms to wrap around Kihyun's neck and pull him in for a small kiss. It never fails to take his breath away and steal it from his lungs. The way Kihyun takes control but doesn't kiss Changkyun too forcefully; he's still so gentle and slow it makes Changkyun’s toes curl. 

Changkyun pulls away and stops kissing for a moment but quickly begins again like they're drawn together. The heat doesn't stop at just his lips and it travels all throughout his body.

“I like the way you kiss me,” Changkyun whispers when he pulls away. He continues with what Kihyun stopped doing and begins to shake off his pants. “I also like how hardworking you are at work even though you get too confident but even that is something I like too.” 

“So you like how confident I am,” Kihyun smiles proudly. He helps Changkyun get rid of his pants and throws them into a nearby hamper with such a clean shot. His own pants are about to see the same end result as he lets Changkyun pull them down.

“Is that really all you got from everything I said?” Changkyun chuckles as he grips Kihyun's dick over his boxers. He's rewarded with a small groan from Kihyun that makes him smile triumphantly. “Oh! I like that too~”

Kihyun scoffs and kicks off his pants to once again expertly throw into the hamper. With less clothes covering each other, Changkyun can catch a sight of what Kihyun hides under suit and appreciate each bit of it. For one, Kihyun has a nice chest. He isn't sculpted like some Greek statue, but he isn't skinny like the twig arms on a snowman. What captures Changkyun’s attention the most has to be how rounded Kihyun's pecs are. He wants to reach out and touch him, feel it under his fingertips.

Weirdly enough, even the small hairs on Kihyun's arms are sort of cute. 

“You have a tattoo?” Kihyun points out, not looking directly at Changkyun. They're facing one another, but Kihyun's line of sight seems to be passed and over his shoulders. That's when Changkyun looks behind him to see how Kihyun can actually see his back side. 

When Changkyun sees a glass sliding door he didn't notice when walking in, the heat in his cheeks grow. His reflection is faint but the slight outline of his tattoo can be visible down the curves of his back. It's pitch black outside, unknowing where it leads to or what is on the other side but Changkyun covers up his naked body with his arms which does no good. It has Kihyun chuckling as he moves closer to place an arm on Changkyun’s shoulder. Kihyun reaches his arm around Changkyun to run his fingers lightly against the tattoo, his eyes never leaving Changkyun. There's something about Kihyun's eyes that doesn't have Changkyun break away. A hypnotic and magnetic attraction that has him feeling he's being sucked in through another portal. 

Changkyun might just faint. 

Kihyun giggles, too cute for the situation it makes Changkyun’s heart flip. “It's just the side yard. There's a fence so nobody will see you,” A playful smile dances on his lips as his eyes burn sinfully into Changkyun’s. “Except for me.” 

There's a pause in Changkyun’s breathing when he notices Kihyun's gaze continues to intensify with each passing second. He's never seen such a look before and Changkyun can't tear his eyes away. Instead, he leans in but never touches his lips to Kihyun's.

“Compliment me more.”

A smile spreads across Kihyun's face as a laugh seems like it wants to break free. “I like your deep voice and you have a pretty nice body; I'm almost jealous.” 

“Almost? You should be,” Changkyun laughs to replace the moan he's been holding in when Kihyun begins to rub circles into his back that press against his skin. 

“Can I see the tattoo a little more?” Kihyun asks. It throws Changkyun off a little at the sudden question, but he nods nonetheless. 

Changkyun turns around and Kihyun's fingers are gone for a mere second before they're placed on his back again. The electric feeling still stirs and churns in Changkyun’s stomach as he wishes for Kihyun to touch him more. Kihyun's touch is light as it traces each inked line and caresses each flower petal. It makes Changkyun hold onto his bottom lip that's trapped between his teeth and his eyes naturally close. He loves how slow they're going into this; it's as if they're slowly understanding each other. 

There's a silence that has overcome them and Changkyun doesn't utter a word to let Kihyun admire his tattoo. The pressure against Changkyun’s back is gentle but there's just enough force to push him forward. Before Changkyun understands what’s happening, he finds himself face down on the soft pillow. 

“Wha—” Changkyun begins and Kihyun is quick to interrupt.

“Sorry,” Kihyun says unapologetically with a small giggle. His hands grip Changkyun’s waist and raise his hips in the air. “I just want to get a better look of it this way. Is that okay?” 

Changkyun feels a heat in his cheeks as he knows what's to come and the fire that's igniting inside the pit of his stomach knows it too. There's a growing need that tingles through his body and the tips of his fingers feel numb for just a moment. The bed moves and Changkyun can faintly see their figures in the glass sliding door, watching as Kihyun shifts onto his knees. 

“You can get an even closer look if you want to,” Changkyun responds. He hopes Kihyun can take the hint that he wants to be taken by him. To be taken away from all his worries and to forget all about the failure of their meeting. Changkyun wants Kihyun to take that all away; for the both of them.

“How close?” Kihyun whispers, his fingers hooking at the elastic band of Changkyun’s boxers.  _ God, he's so, so close, please. _

“More,” Changkyun murmurs and presses his hips against Kihyun's clothed dick to feel at least something, anything. It's hard and feeling it against him makes Changkyun’s brain go a little hazy. He might just unravel right here and now because it already feels so uncontrollable. There's a teasing tug on his boxers, the fabric pressing against his erection that almost makes Changkyun lose his mind. It's so unfair but he likes it. 

Changkyun moans in desperation as he purposefully lets out a tiny whine mixed in. He tries his best not to touch himself and begs his body to stop being impatient. It just feels so good, how could he not want more.

“Whose turn is it to compliment?” Kihyun asks. Changkyun can see a hand reach over to the bedside drawer, feeling Kihyun lean over him with his chest against his back. Kihyun feels so warm and inviting, Changkyun wants to have more of that feeling; he wants to drown in it. 

That warmth disappears when Kihyun finds what they need and Changkyun can get a good look at it, biting his lip in anticipation. Before his brain can respond to Kihyun's question, the clicking sound of a bottle of lube opening gets his heart pumping with excitement and mind racing on wheels.  _ Fuck, whose turn really is it? _

“I—” Changkyun doesn't get to finish his sentence, barely starts it and his body shivers as he feels the cool and wet substance of lube hit his entrance. He chokes on his words and the hot air that gradually envelops the room with hands clinging to the pillow in front of him. “Holy fuck, warn a guy.”

Kihyun chuckles and fully gets rid of Changkyun’s boxers to never be seen again for the whole night. Changkyun feels all the weight that he had been carrying on his shoulder slowly start to float away. The comfort of Kihyun's hands kneading his skin has Changkyun release a long, pleading groan.  _ Fuck…  _

It's unexpected when Changkyun feels Kihyun brings his fingers down to his asshole, his body jerking in response. A small whimper of surprise leaves him, sounding higher than normal and his cheeks flare up. His brain begins to malfunction when he feels Kihyun's finger circle his rim, putting pressure lightly against it, but never pushing in.  _ Shit, Kihyun is being a tease.  _

“Ah— f–fuck, Kihyun…” Changkyun groans, pulling the pillow closer to himself, once again pressing his hips closer to Kihyun who teasingly pulls away. A rumbled, mumbled mess of incoherent words slip from his lips at how unfair Kihyun is, but again,  _ Changkyun loves it.  _

“You're so responsive, Changkyun,” Kihyun points out, his voice holding a bit of amazement. His fingers move slowly, toying with Changkyun to see how much more his body will respond, his body jerking at each featherlike teasing touch. Kihyun's fingers continue to coat Changkyun’s entrance, avoiding the place Changkyun wants the most. 

“Kihyun, please…” Changkyun’s voice cracks, grasping on the very edge and he still hasn't had Kihyun inside him yet. His walls tighten around nothing as if his body was pleading for Kihyun too. There's only so much teasing Changkyun can take right now, he's close to breaking that it shows in his voice. 

“Alright, alright,” Kihyun coos, his voice buttery and soothing it makes Changkyun melt. It's so soft and smooth, so fluid just like his fingers. Changkyun feels fuzzy in so many ways and in so many places. “Kihyun is here now, I'll take care of you.” 

And finally, _finally_ Kihyun presses a slick finger inside of Changkyun. 

“Yes…” Changkyun lets out a satisfied sigh that has been stuck in his chest and his lungs feel lighter once it's released. His shoulders fall and his body loses all tension in his muscles.  _ Finally. _

“Is this okay?” Kihyun asks, his finger pushes forward, deeper and past the knuckles. It feels so exhilarating that Changkyun’s legs shake and his head tilts back. 

Changkyun curses under his breath and his hand wants to grab more than just the pillow. Being on all fours gives Kihyun a slight upper hand and crank up the levels of teasing. “It's more than okay… but it's not enough.”

Kihyun wordlessly pulls back at an agonizing slow pace, pushing in with so much tease. Changkyun’s walls tighten around Kihyun's finger, his abdomen twisting with building up pleasure. Just by Kihyun's fingers alone, Changkyun is soaring in a high euphoria as Kihyun works his way up to two fingers and his pace quickens. 

There's a spot that Kihyun grazes only slightly that causes Changkyun’s rhythm of breathing to once again become abnormal. It was only brief but Changkyun wants that spot to be hit again, he'll lose his mind (even though he has at this point) if he doesn't get to feel it again. But knowing how Kihyun is in bed from just his fingers and words, he could be avoiding that spot on purpose now. Changkyun wonders what Kihyun looks like right now, if his eyes are soft or if there's a fire behind those pretty browns; he wants to know; he wants to see Kihyun.

Which _ , oh shit, totally forgot about Kihyun's question.  _ Changkyun can't think any further than feeling Kihyun work his way up to three fingers, his hips automatically moving to fuck himself on them. He's been so focused on wanting to graze that one spot inside himself that the thought from earlier slipped his mind.

“Kihyun…” Changkyun gasps as Kihyun picks up the pace from the call of his name, pumping inside harder and faster. There's a small hum for Changkyun to continue. “I like…” _Fuck, what are words?_ “I like how humble you are and,” There's a spot that's reached which makes him whithe under Kihyun's fingers as he works up to three, a moan helplessly leaving Changkyun, he tries to continue. “I like how you're always wanting to improve, shit…”

Changkyun’s eyes fall shut when all three of Kihyun's fingers find the spot that Changkyun has been mentally begging to be hit. He can't think of anymore compliments to give when his brain is so fixated on such a pleasurable sensation that crawls up his spine. 

“Fuck! Yes!” Changkyun shivers, his body about to crash. He's reaching that highest point where behind his eyelids where he almost sees stars.

But then, it stops. 

He doesn't hit his climax, and Kihyun has stopped.

A whine, one that makes Changkyun so fucking embarrassed when he hears how desperate his own voice sounds. Kihyun's abrupt stop is so evil, his fingers pulling out. God, who would have thought he'd be putty under Kihyun's touch. Changkyun didn't think today would end this way, or is it already past midnight? Is it the next day?

“You're sick,” Changkyun pants out a shaky breath. Pulling your fingers out just before hitting the climax; that's so sick. “I'm going to get you for that.” 

Kihyun laughs at the weak threat, his hands rubbing Changkyun’s sides; it feels so good. He turns his head to glance at Kihyun, watching a teasing smile play on his pretty lips. His eyes travel down to see how excited Kihyun is and Changkyun chokes a little, eyes widening. 

“I like how funny you are,” Kihyun says, opening the condom wrapper with his teeth. He rolls it onto his dick, dousing it with lube. His free hand continues to glide across Changkyun’s sides. “I should praise you a little more, you seem to enjoy it a lot.” 

“One, I'm always funny and two, like you don't enjoy getting praises as well?” Changkyun rolls his eyes at Kihyun's words. He shakes his ass playfully and Kihyun just stares amusingly with an eyebrow arched. “I may not be Shakira but these hips don't lie.”

“Oh my god,” Kihyun snorts, lining up his dick to Changkyun’s entrance. Changkyun can feel it but his stupid mouth continues his chat and Kihyun doesn't put a stop to it either. “Are you always like this during sex?”

“No glove, no love.” Changkyun laughs, his brain high in the clouds and sitting on the moon. And it was all because of Kihyun's fingers working into him so nicely, and he could have more than that if he stops talking.  _ Changkyun, literally shut the fuck up right now.  _ But his brain doesn't listen except for his body that aches for more.

“You really have to say that right as I'm about to enter.”

“You need a password,” Changkyun continues to giggle like he's high (in a way he is) but stops when Kihyun thrusts into him without saying. His mouth falls open, eyebrows knitted into a frown when he feels that tightness enter into him. Kihyun's nails dig into his skin as he inches forward, his dick slowly finding comfort in Changkyun’s tight heat.

_ Holy fuck…  _

“Is that a good enough password?” Kihyun groans, his voice sounding just as desperate.

Changkyun can't breathe for a second, unable to come back with a witty response. His hands desperately scratch at the pillow his face hides in, lips parted, maybe drooling as he tries his hardest to compose himself to not come too soon. It's hard to keep the lower half of his body up but thanks to Kihyun's firm hold, it's the reason why he's still standing, or well, actually still on all fours.

“Tell me when I can, uh…” Kihyun starts but never finishes his sentence as a moan slips out the more he gets sucked in. “Fuck…”  _ That works too.  _

It takes a moment for Changkyun to gather his thoughts and recall where he's at when he says, “Please…”

Kihyun pulls out a bit and Changkyun finds himself getting addicted to the sounds Kihyun makes. It eggs him on with wanting to pleasure Kihyun in any way he can, but his brain also wants some of that pleasure for himself too; it feels almost selfish wanting to have all of Kihyun alone. Changkyun wants to be touched more, praised more, and looked after more. He loves how Kihyun’s hands still haven't stopped from touching his sides and working their way up to his shoulders.

Something inside of Changkyun wants Kihyun to grab at his hair or press his body down onto the mattress but, maybe that's for another time. Even if he wants to ask, Changkyun can't think when Kihyun's thrusts begin to pick up. The way Kihyun rolls his hips with expertise, fucking into him with such determination that Changkyun barely can open his mouth to speak. All that spills are moans of satisfaction and cries of pleasure, pleading for more. For now, he enjoys the touch that Kihyun offers him now as his body still continues to shake. 

“Changkyun…” Kihyun's hot touch presses against Changkyun’s back, his fingers moving across his shoulder blades. They write something on his back and it takes a moment or two for Changkyun to realize that Kihyun is copying the words from his tattoo. 

His nails aren't sharp, but it's enough for Changkyun to groan as his brain has trouble trying to keep up with Kihyun's deep thrusts and his fingers that still continue to tease. Changkyun doesn't want to think anymore, he can't. Not when Kihyun's hips angle into him  _ just  _ right, hitting every spot that has Changkyun crying out for more.

“I really like your tattoo,” Kihyun pulls out and pushes back in with a fast, steady rhythm as his hands trace across Changkyun’s inked back. His fingers ghosting down the spine to follow the blade and circling each flower and its petals. Kihyun's fingers dance and glide over his skin like a harp, so light but electrifying. It's a ticklish sensation that runs through Changkyun in every delicious way and he can't stop himself from letting go a drawn out moan. “I also like the way you moan and I want to hear it more.”

Changkyun cries out, hears his own deep voice, cracked, dry, loud and on edge as Kihyun fucks him into a new angle. He feels his body burn with each deep thrust that continues to reach a place Changkyun wouldn't think could be reached. Changkyun can't even think anyways yet, every touch, every thrust and every hot breath against his skin reminds him but also makes him forget. His soul clings on but so close to detach itself from his body.

“Kihyun…” Changkyun whines, pressing his ass flush against Kihyun, sending a signal for him to thrust deeper. It's enough but also not enough; he’s so close but he doesn't want it to be close. The knot that twists inside Changkyun continues to beg for more, his body craving more of Kihyun. Funny; Changkyun never thought he would want him so badly before.  _ Thank god for the chance to communicate.  _ “I like how pretty you are,” He rubs his cheek into the pillow when he feels Kihyun run and rub his fingers across his tattoo some more and his thrusts continue into him.  _ It feels so addicting.  _ “And I want more.”

“Complimenting me to get what you want I see,” Kihyun's strained breaths reach Changkyun’s ears. The hand that's not tracing the tattoo grips Changkyun’s hip and pulls it closer to him to meet a particularly strong thrust. Changkyun gasps and throws his head back where his eyes are met with the headboard. He doesn't need the sky in order to see stars. 

“Ah, I…” Changkyun bites his lip around a moan and his eyes flutter close. His body feels like it's on fire. His heart tugs as the urgency rises within him. “I wanna see your face.” 

Changkyun wants to gaze into Kihyun's eyes and wants to know if they share a similar passion. In their current position, Changkyun can only hear Kihyun's short breaths, his soft groans and high pitched moans with every thrust. It's a nice sound that Changkyun listens to and it pushes him more into that sweet oblivion he's being fucked into. 

But there's a need, a gnawing want inside Changkyun to touch Kihyun's face and caress his cheeks. He wants to grab Kihyun's hair and run his fingers through the messy locks. Changkyun wants his lips to be kissed and taken by Kihyun again. There's so much that Changkyun wants right now. He doesn't know how much longer he can take but also knows his body can keep going for a little while longer. He grips the pillow like his life depends on it, so much so that the pillow case has become wrinkled and lost its fluff.

Without any other words said, Kihyun slips out of Changkyun and like whiplash, Changkyun is turned around on his back to be met with the pretty features of Kihyun. His heart flutters when he finds Kihyun looking down at him with such kind eyes, he lets out a small, barely audible gasp. Beads of sweat have formed on Kihyun's face, eyes struggling to stay open, so dreamy. Wasting no time, Kihyun presses himself back inside Changkyun’s addicting heat, his breath hitching.  _ Kihyun is so fucking pretty; that too is so unfair.  _

“You're so pretty Changkyun,” Kihyun compliments, his voice breathy and strained. He leans down, hiding his face in the crook of Changkyun’s neck to place sweet and short kisses. It makes Changkyun’s brain break, his legs lifting to wrap around Kihyun's waist and bring him closer, deeper. “I like…” Kihyun nibbles at Changkyun’s neck, sucking on his skin. “I like how hard you work… and let's try again, okay?” 

“I like… fuck, I don't know… I want,” Changkyun isn't on Earth anymore; a blissful fog clogging all the tools it takes to form a complete sentence. He's lost in Kihyun's scent as his mind is focused on the deep thrusts and his release. Weakly lifting his arms, Changkyun circles them around Kihyun's neck and his fingers rub against his nape. “Oh god! I– like the… faster, Kihyun.”

_ Yep, Changkyun is long gone.  _

_ His soul is gone, brain nonexistent but the heat inside him continues to rise. _

Yet Kihyun is so comforting, and so gentle with his words and touches, it gives Changkyun a chance to get something put together. The way Kihyun whispers words of sweet nothings into his ears that has his toes tingling. Hips jutting forward as small praises are spoken into the warmth of the room; they almost drown out the noises of skin slapping against skin.

“I want us to… fuck…” Changkyun whines.  _ So fast.  _ He's soon laughing as his brain catches his words and throws his head back on the mattress, the pillow hitting the floor. Kihyun props Changkyun’s legs over his shoulders and continues to relentlessly fuck into him that has Changkyun seeing all the moons of Saturn. It's so hard to speak, it's such an effort. “I want us to… start again... and I want us to work together again.”

Kihyun smiles, and leans down to capture Changkyun’s lips, Changkyun’s knees almost reaching his ears; it feels like a promise. It's a messy promise with their breaths mingling and noses pressed hard, teeth almost hitting but the kiss is so deep. And Changkyun fucking loves it. He loves it so much his hands grip and tug at Kihyun's hair.

“We'll communicate more next time too, okay?” Kihyun whispers against their parted lips. His hips move erratically, not in a set rhythm anymore but they're hard and fast enough to push Changkyun over that edge he so desperately wants to go over. 

“I– yes…” Changkyun responds, both to what Kihyun is saying and the pleasure he gives. His hands fumble to find Kihyun's hand, latching onto his wrists to direct him to his dick that is begging for attention too. “I want… that too…” 

It's like Changkyun is talking about two different things at once, both his heart and body speaking. His eyes blearily halfway open, so lost in the paradise that he's in. His body is reaching a point that he can no longer take. It's getting to be all too much when Kihyun strokes him, loose but enough friction for Changkyun to feel his release coming soon. 

His eyes shut tightly, feeling Kihyun lazily play with the tip of his dick and hit that spot within Changkyun repeatedly. It's almost embarrassing how loud Changkyun can hear himself cry out and whine, his face burning up. He knows whatever is coming out of his mouth doesn't make sense, it's probably another language, one he doesn't even know he's so far gone.

“Kihyun– I'm close…” Changkyun whimpers, his voice high. The pool that's been crashing waves in Changkyun’s stomach feels like a tsunami as he's so close.  _ This is it; right here. _ “Shit! You feel so good, Kihyun.” 

Changkyun arches, a loud cry leaving his lips as his nails scratch at Kihyun's back for purchase and at the same time he tightens around Kihyun. His hips stutter and press against Kihyun’s continuing thrusts as he comes between them and Kihyun is lost in the feeling Changkyun wraps him with. They both grasp onto one another as if they'll slip away, and it's a feeling Changkyun wants to be in forever.

Kihyun peppers Changkyun’s face with small kisses, ending it with a weak kiss on the lips. His other hand carding through Changkyun’s hair, pulling away to gaze at him. “You good?” 

Dazed, Changkyun still has enough energy to nod his head. He breathes, makes sure his respiratory and nervous system works before he speaks. “Yeah… we're good.” 

There hasn't been a time where Changkyun hasn't felt so at peace and so, so…  _ ah fuck, Changkyun can't think right now.  _ He pats the empty space beside him, feeling Kihyun’s heat move next to his body, arms enveloping him. This is more than enough for Changkyun. If this is heaven, Changkyun wants to stay like forever.

With his body exhausted, Changkyun just turns to his side and wordlessly snuggles up to Kihyun. He feels so full and so content, Changkyun believes he could die like this, in this blissful afterglow. He really wants to work things out with Kihyun some more on future projects, and knows that they connect more than expected. Knowing that Kihyun feels the same, Changkyun also believes he can sleep easy and maybe Kihyun can too.

Changkyun receives a wordless answer from Kihyun as a kiss is placed on his lips, hands rubbing his shoulders. And that in itself, is enough for Changkyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  * °♡°•



  
  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun wakes up, his body still bare and craving for more warmth. His eyes blink open and search around the room as the memories of last night trickle in. He notices the curtains to the sliding glass door are closed, still not knowing what it looks like on the other side of the door. They're that we're in the hamper are gone and if he listens really close, Changkyun can hear the washing machine run somewhere in the house. Kihyun must have either woken up early or his insane self still had enough energy to get ready for bed.  _ Changkyun can't compare. _

He lets out a sigh through his nose, rubbing his eyes before sitting up. Changkyun’s gaze turns to his left, watching Kihyun sleep peacefully and unbothered. His hands hold onto the pillow with his shoulder up to his ears, and Kihyun just looks so cute being tucked into the thick sheets. One part of Changkyun’s brain wants to tease Kihyun awake or play with his hair while the other half of his brain wants to rinse his mouth or wash his face. 

It's a tough decision, but Changkyun wants to at least brush his teeth except, there's nothing here that's really his. It would hurt to use the restroom and wash his face at least. Today is a work day after all and although it's still pretty early, that time flies by faster than expected.

“Where are you going?” Kihyun groans as his morning voice is a few octaves lower than usual. It makes Changkyun jump at the unexpected voice that he almost chokes on his heart. 

“Gotta get ready for work,” Changkyun speaks. He realizes that he has no spare clothes in Kihyun's house (obviously) and his suits are at the house. Checking the clock, Changkyun  _ could  _ have Kihyun drive him home but there is enough time to walk and still make it to work. “Do you think you can—”

“Stay in bed and call in sick? Yes I can.” Kihyun mumbles, eyes weakly opening and grasping the air. His hand wraps around Changkyun’s wrist, lazily pulling him back into the bed. “Today will be a sick day for us.”

“That won't be suspicious?” Changkyun lets Kihyun drag him back into the comfort of the bedsheets. His body knows he doesn't really want to go to work, so he melts next to Kihyun.

“Nah, and if someone says something I'll just say you had a bad case of stomach flu and was stuck in the bathroom all day screaming and doubled over the toilet ; easy,” Kihyun explains, a smile fighting against his lips.

Changkyun swats at Kihyun's shoulder as a pout decorates his lip. “How rude! At least make it sound less gross and less detailed.” 

“Have to make it sound believable,” Kihyun laughs, pinching Changkyun’s nose. That does things to Changkyun’s heart.

“What are we going to do then? Round two?” Changkyun quirks a brow.  _ Maybe  _ this time around they could switch things up a little but the thought is in the air.

“We could do that but…” Kihyun moves to prop himself on his elbow, one hard carding Changkyun’s long bangs. “I want to talk about last night; the promise we made. Do you remember?”

Between all the making out, the feverish touches on Changkyun’s tattoo and relentless thrusting for good knows how long, Changkyun remembers. His brain may have been riding the stars in the galaxy, but the words Kihyun whispered to him have burned into his brain.

“For us to communicate more?” Changkyun asks and Kihyun smiles softly.  _ Bingo. _

“So how about we chat over some nice hot coffee, and communicate about what to do for our next project, get to know each other a little more,” Kihyun proposes, planting a kiss on Changkyun’s nose, then his lips. It makes Changkyun’s heart grow warm and a different kind of fire sparks inside him, one so lulling and pleasant. “I think we can really make this work. In more ways than one.” 

“Yeah, I'd like that,” Changkyun smiles against Kihyun's lips before closing his eyes, losing himself under Kihyun's touch again. “I'd like that a lot.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
